


Of Mice and Manhandling

by commoner64



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: I really hope my highschool lit teacher doesn't see this, John Steinbeck, M/M, Masturbation, Of Mice and Men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoner64/pseuds/commoner64
Summary: After some sexual confusion, George decides to teach Lennie how to stroke his one-eyed snake.





	Of Mice and Manhandling

Of Mice and Manhandling

It was a quiet Sunday evening at the ranch. Clouds gently drifted over the sky as all the fauna of the land quietly nestled down to rest their weary eyes. And as the sun began to set, Lennie happily pranced around and played with his puppy as if there  
wasn't a care in the world while George reminisced about life-and his future.  
Suddenly, the side door to the barn opened. It was Curly's wife, still all dolled up and finely dressed as usual. A patterened dress adorned around her dainty- yet busty figure, and makeup to accenuate her fine features. "Hey there boys", the woman said,  
taking the time to pose just slightly provacatively.  
Lennie stopped what he was doing and stared at her.  
George snapped without hesitation. "Hey! Now I don't want no trouble here. Don't you have things to do? Housework or whatnot?"  
Curly's wife pouted. "Humph, fine! Guess I'll just be lonely for the rest of the night!" She exclaimed before slamming the door shut, disturbing a few barn swallows on impact.  
"Geez, that's the 5th time this week, she just don't know when to-" He noticed Lennie's eyes were wide open.  
"Now just what in tarnation are you staring at, dummy! The wall?"  
"I-I'm sorry, George. It's just doing the thing again!"  
"What thing, what in the world are you talking about?" And that was when George noticed a bulge in Lennie's slacks.  
"Well, then just ignore it. Men do it sometimes, it's natural, just don't show it off to everybody!" The farmhand didn't really know what else to say. He felt incredibly awkward at just the thought of all this.  
"B-but George, it keeps getting up and feels tingly! I don't know what to do about it"  
George was at a loss for words, he knew that he'd have to do something, or else Lennie would be parading around with his erect ding-dong at this rate. The man sighed.  
"Tell ya what, I'll teach you how to make it feel better, if you don't go around telling everyone. It will be our little secret."  
Lennie nodded. "Okay! I promise I won't tell anyone, it's a secret!"  
"Alright good, now sit on this pile of hay bales right here," George instructed, gesturing towards a stack of bales.  
Lennie sat down, eagerly awating instructions.  
"Okay now the first thing you do is make sure nobody is around and you're in complete privacy. Don't want anyone walkin' in on you while doing this." George's discomfort was starting to look more and more visible.  
Lennie nodded.  
"Now the second thing you do it-" George let out an exasperated sigh. "Unzip your pants and take your penis out..."  
Lennie unzipped his trousers and freed his half-stiff member. "Like this, George?"  
"Yes Lennie, .....Like that" It was now painfully obvious just how uncomfortable George was at all this.  
"Now then, lick the palm of your hand and rub your dingdong. Just like this." George started making the motions with his hands that are required to rub one out.  
Lennie licked his hand then carefully began to rub his member up and down, without much results.  
"Oh you're hopeless. If you can't even do that then I don't know what to tell you."  
"But George! How else am I gonna get rid of this?"  
George let out yet another sigh. "Alright, I'll help you just this once! But you better not tell ANYBODY! Or else I will never let you be around me ever again! You promise?"  
"Oh no no George, I would never tell a single person. Not even my pup! I promise."  
"Alright good. Now let's make this quick." George looked away from Lennie as he placed his wet hand on the taller man's member and started stroking up and down.  
"Oh man. That really hits the spot, George!"  
"Shush now. Neither of us want to be caught." George's face was red as a tomato at this point.  
A few moments later, Lennie started to moan.  
"Quiet, I said!"  
"S-sorry, it just feels so good", Lennie moaned, slightly quieter this time. His member began to grow and grow, engorged in the pleasure that he had been deprived of for so long.  
That was when George realized just how huge Lennie's cock really was. It was big, even for a man of his size. Too bad he would never find a woman to pleasure with that enormous monster.  
"Uhh, George? I think something's coming!"  
George began to stroke faster for the big climax.  
Suddenly, loads of semen erupted from cock like a cum volcano, hitting the ceiling.  
"Unghhhhh that felt good."  
George wiped his hands on a pile of hay and locked eyes sternly with Lennie.  
"Now don't you EVER, EVER, tell anyone about what just happened."  
"I promise, George."


End file.
